


Never Again...

by PaxieAmor



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crack, Crack in its purest form, One Shot, WTF Paxie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:50:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaxieAmor/pseuds/PaxieAmor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The entire thing was a mistake...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Again...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [See_Kay_Write](https://archiveofourown.org/users/See_Kay_Write/gifts), [marchingjaybird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marchingjaybird/gifts), [flatbear (duffnstuff)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duffnstuff/gifts), [mischief7manager](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischief7manager/gifts).



> Mostly for my [Kay](kayfinallymakesone.tumblr.com), but also for my [Marty](letmartyhandlethis.tumblr.com), my [Nicki](flatbear.tumblr.com), my [Mary](marchingjaybird.tumblr.com) and my [Rebecca](mischief7manager.tumblr.com)

Allowing them to come with him to the grocery store had been a mistake, one Steve would regret for a long time to come. Tony alone was bad enough, but Clint too... no one in their right mind would have agreed to that. Yet here Steve was, wandering the isles of one of New York City's many grocery stores with the pair in tow, trying to remind himself that killing your teammates is wrong and Coulson didn't need the extra paperwork.

The insane giggling had started shortly after they had walked past the freezer section on the way to dairy. Steve would look back at them, which would cause them to stop, but they would pick up again when he turned away. He ignored them through the cereal aisle, past the various forms of pasta, and around the produce, but by the time they had reached the checkout, Steve had certainly had enough.

"Alright!" he exclaimed, turning to the pair. His face was flush with agitation, he could almost feel steam shooting out of his ears. "What in heaven's name are you two children giggling about?" Clint and Tony were silent for a moment. It was then that Clint reached into the basket and pull out a box Steve hadn't noticed until that moment; obviously something Clint or Tony had slipped in when he wasn't looking. It was a box of freezer pops, crudely shaped like a rocket ship and colored red, white and blue. Steve looked from the box to the two men before Tony finally spoke.

"Capcicle!"

If anyone at the Avenger's mansion wondered why Steve returned home alone from the grocery store, no one bothered to ask why.


End file.
